As a communication between the rotating side and the fixed side, that is, an optical communication under a rotation environment, for example, for the demand which transmits a video signal etc. from the video camera attached to the rotating side to the fixed side, there were a method of carrying out wiring directly and carrying out the circuit of the electric signal and a method of carrying out circuiting directly by the circuit equipment of the contact system called a slip ring, etc. Then, by the progress of the infrared-ray-communication art, a data transmission and reception by a non-contact optical communication type can be performed. Among this, there are the circuit system which is formed by opposed image conduit (image conductive pipe) structures consist of thousands of bundled image fibers, and a light image signal is propagated in the space of those conduit structures, or the circuit system (or line system) in which the light path in the space between the light source emit communication light and the light-receiving device is configured and a data transmission and reception are performed. In the non-contact electric power supply from the fixed side to the rotating side, a rotary transformer is used in many cases, and it is sought for the minimization of the occupancy space of the equipment for an electric power and an optical path constitution installed in a countering space between the fixed side and the rotating side.    [Patent reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Tokkai2002-75760
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-75760, for the “switch system” which switches a photo detector output directly and performs a line formation, since it is need to switch the time-axis of a circuit signal, the circuit signal of about tens of Mbps is restricted. Therefore, equipment which has a high speed like a Hi-Vision picture and lines the circuit signal of huge data volume bi-directionally simultaneously with a simple structure without a mechanical element is desired.
The present invention was made for such the subject, and an object of the present invention is to realize the non-contact connector which lines the data signal of multi channels bi-directionally simultaneously with a simple structure, while reducing the required photonic devices in addition to the subject of the high speed which the “switch system” has.